


一日的凡人

by Pumpkin2



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin2/pseuds/Pumpkin2
Summary: 2020年7月4日，一颗流星划过夜空，九头蛇的余党双手合十许了一个愿——我要让那些超级英雄都变成凡人！于是，魔性的流星听从了他的愿望，将强大无比的超级英雄们都变成了凡人，然而……只有一天。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	一日的凡人

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运一下以前写的短篇。

1

“霹雳火飞行途中突然熄火，超人掰手腕输给十岁孩童，飞天小女警纷纷坠地，闪电侠跑步落后菜场大妈……

“今日上午，大量超级英雄突然失去超能力，这一切背后，是人性的丧失还是道德的沦丧？是物种的变异还是病毒的扩散？九头蛇发言人称将对此事负责，是否表示他们已掌握新型武器？请跟随本台记者的脚步，让我们一同走进……”

“咔——”克林特一把按下遥控器的按钮，有些迷惑地翻了个白眼，“现在的电视台都变成三流报社了吗？这种明显是谣传的破玩意也能放到早间新闻上播？”

娜塔莎吃着爆米花点了点头，“没错，看这不如看电影，克林特，给我放个《乔乔兔》，听说是斯嘉丽·约翰逊演的，我喜欢她。”

2

这是个平凡的早晨，复仇者大厦的落地窗外风和日丽，室内外温差不大，紫外线指数较弱，除了奇奇怪怪的新闻节目，似乎也没什么异常，直到一通电话突然降临。

星期五毫无波动的声音响了起来，“洛基先生，索尔先生给您留言，让您去地中海接他一下，顺便带一条毛巾。”

正在喝早茶的邪神眯起眼睛，“那个蠢货为什么不自己飞回来？”

“索尔先生说锤子突然失灵，他掉进大西洋里了。”

“锤子失灵？我看他是啤酒喝多了，失去举锤资格了吧？”洛基笑了起来。

“你们阿斯加德有没有锤管所？”坐在沙发上的托尼远远问道，“我是说，像这种坠海的危险行为是要被吊销驾锤证的吧？”

在一阵哄笑声中，邪神有些不耐烦地发动了传送法术，“唰”的一下消失了。

3

洛基带着索尔回来的时候，美国队长正被大家围在中间。事实上，邪神不太确定那个人形物体是不是美国队长，因为他实在是太矮了，也太瘦了，哦，似乎还有一点儿哮喘。

卸了胳膊的巴基单手扶着那个疑似美国队长的人形物体，脸上写满了焦急。

“你胳膊呢？”邪神问。

“冬兵血清好像突然失灵了，我的身体承受不了左手的重量，装着它走不了路，”巴基随口回答，然后他一脸担忧地望向邪神。

“洛基，拜托你了，你快看看史蒂夫是怎么了。”

邪神低下头，重新将目光投向那个疑似美国队长的人形物体，蛇一般狡黠的绿眼睛越瞪越大。

“你磕假药了大兵？怎么缩水这么多！”

4

克林特重新调到了新闻频道，电视里，各路超级英雄突然失去超能力的报道几乎刷了屏。

冰人不冰了，火人熄火了，海王喊多大声都没鱼答应了，无论举多少下笔，大古也变不成迪迦奥特曼了……唯一励志的好消息大概只有一条——多年的残障人士泽维尔先生重新站起来了！

“这是流星之愿。”在复联众人一脸懵逼的目光中，洛基轻轻说。

“那是什么？”托尼问。

“九界内有一种魔性的流星，只要在它划过天空时许愿，愿望就能达成。应该是有人对它许愿了，比如让全世界的超级英雄都变成凡人……”

“对流星许愿能成真？早知道上次流星雨我就求脱单了！”山姆瞪大了眼睛，打开手机就开始查询下次流星降临的日期。

“所以说我没有丧失资格了？弟弟！”原本坐在窗边迎风喝酒的索尔“噌”的一声站了起来，给了洛基一个大大的拥抱。

“那我们……永远都是这个样子了吗？”巴基难过地看向又矮又瘦的豆芽菜史蒂夫。

史蒂夫冲他笑了笑，“我没事的，巴基。”两人执手相看泪眼。

在一阵吵吵嚷嚷中，邪神额头上青筋暴起，他一把推开索尔，猛地拍向餐桌。

“你们能不能听我把话说完？”

5

“只有一天？”众人震惊地问。

邪神点了点头，“魔性的流星非常魔性，虽然逢愿就能实现，但效果只有一天。所以你们也用不着担心，权当是休假了，一天没有超级英雄地球也不会毁灭。”

众人对视一眼，明显都松了口气，只有Sam似乎有些难过。

索尔眨了眨他犀利的蓝眼睛，狐疑地望向洛基。

“弟弟，可是你还能用魔法！为什么只有你没有变成凡人？那愿望该不会是你许的吧？”

“蠢货，要是我许愿，我会把你变成一只只会‘嘎嘎’叫的鸭子！”邪神瞪了索尔一眼，伸出手召唤酒杯飞向自己，他轻轻抿了一口酒。

“我会没事……当然是因为我不是超级英雄了。”

“恭喜你哦，小鹿仔，”洛基撇了巴基一眼，“你的血清会失效，恰恰证明你是被魔性流星认证过的超级英雄。”

6

复仇者们还是没能休成假，因为九头蛇突然宣布建国了。

哥谭的超级反派们也团结起来，联合了伏地魔、万磁王、霸天虎、弗利萨、哥斯拉、大蛇丸和灰太狼等一众反派，组成多元宇宙反派联盟，声称要把那些失去超能力的超级英雄们按在地板上摩擦，建立反派星球。

洛基也受到了邀请，可是他以“要近距离观赏举不起锤子的锤神”为由拒绝了。

钢铁侠坐不住了，他带领着蚁人、猎鹰等一众靠科技而不是超能力的超级英雄们出发了，鹰眼笑了笑，表示自己现在是复联战力扛把子了。

蜘蛛侠去上竞赛班了，红女巫拉着幻视去逛街了……原本熙熙攘攘的复仇者大厦里只剩下了四个人：手无缚鸡之力的豆芽菜史蒂夫、缺了一条胳膊的残障人士巴基、不会召雷的雷神索尔、还有最后一个……嘬着茶围观一切的邪神。

“哦，不论许愿的人是谁，我都想给他打造一座纯金奖杯，”他笑着说，“这简直太有意思了……话说，反正没事干，要不我们也去逛个街？”

一个小时之后，在复仇者大厦隔壁的一家商场里，突然爆发出一阵枪响。紧接着，一个全身由机械构成的改造人举着冒烟的右手慢悠悠地走了进来。

“失去牧羊犬的肥羊们你们好，”改造人礼貌地点了个头，“我来打个劫。”

7

“人质有四五十人，都集中在墙边。”巴基说。他蹲在商场二楼的玻璃围栏后面，悄悄窥视着下面的广场。

此刻，声称要打劫的改造人正举着机关枪构成的右手，威胁人质们交出值钱的东西。

“中庭的警察还没来吗？”索尔十分担忧，他拿着一个长柄铁锤，那是刚在五金店找到的临时武器。

“被借调到哥谭了，那边实在太忙，”史蒂夫有些忧虑地说，“全美的科技流超级英雄们都在那里，一时间赶不过来的。”

“看来下面那群中庭人要玩完了，”洛基吹了个口哨，“中庭的警察都忙着呢，没人会来这么一个小破商场的，你们最好也赶紧逃，万一打起来了，我可不会保护你们的。”

“弟弟，你还可以使用魔法，你可以救他们！”索尔说，他凝视着洛基，眼中满是信任。

“别想打感情牌，索尔，”洛基摇了摇头，刻薄的嘴巴张开又闭上，抿成一条不容反驳的冷酷的线，“我可是个反派，魔性的流星亲自认证过的反派，我才不会做好事的。”

不知为何，邪神内心深处竟然有一点点生气。

8

“大坏蛋，复仇者和正义联盟的超级英雄们会来打倒你的！”一片混乱中，一个约莫五六岁的女孩站到了机械改造人身前，她戴着钢铁侠的面具，穿着蜘蛛侠的T恤，披着蝙蝠侠的披风，手中还拿着雷神之锤。

“所以她究竟是谁的粉丝？”洛基翻了个白眼，觉得实在好笑。

“蒂芬妮——”一名女性从人群中冲了出来，将女孩护在身后。

改造人哈哈大笑起来，他饶有兴致地打量着二人，轻轻举起变成机关枪的那只手，漆黑的枪口微微旋转，发出“咔咔”的声响。

“可怜的小鬼头，你还不知道吧？没有人会来救你们的，全世界的超级英雄们都失去超能力了！”

女孩的小脸因愤怒而变得通红。“你骗人！”她咬牙切齿地说。

改造人沉默片刻，突然露出愉悦的表情，他慢悠悠地走了过去，在女人的尖叫声中抢走了女孩，将一捆雷管绑在了她身体上。

雷管中央有一个数字面板，刺眼的红色正在上面跳动——这是一个定时炸弹。

“那我们来打个赌吧，看看他们会不会来救你，如果五分钟后没人来，这个炸弹就会爆炸。”

改造人耸了耸肩，轻蔑的笑容在他脸上绽放。

“顺便一提，我是改造人，不会有事的，会死的只有你们。”

9

“斯塔克说他过来至少要三十分钟，一个没鼻子的秃头高喊着‘除你武器’把他盔甲给脱了。”史蒂夫放下手机，有些忧虑地望向一楼广场。

“这样下去来不及的，那个女孩五分钟后就会死。”

索尔和史蒂夫对视一眼，拎起铁锤就要往下冲，却被洛基一把拉住了。

“蠢货，先不提现在的你打不打得过他，你会拆炸弹吗？”

不会打雷的雷神沉默了。

美国队长愣了一下，打开手机开始搜索“三分钟学会拆炸弹”。

一直沉默不语的冬兵说话了，“我会拆，但需要一个人引开改造人的注意，给我三十秒就行。”

然后他看了看自己空荡荡的左胳膊，又轻飘飘地补充了一句，“再加上……一只手。”

最终，四人决定由独臂冬兵和豆芽菜史蒂夫负责拆弹，索尔来引开改造人的注意力。

邪神瞟了一眼拎着铁锤跃跃欲试的索尔，又看了看左手加特林、右手散弹枪的改造人，不着痕迹地叹了口气。

“我改主意了，我愿意帮你们，”他说，“但仅限于帮你们吸引那个罪犯的注意力。”

巴基眯起眼睛，“可是……你打算怎么做？”

10

巴基和史蒂夫躲在楼梯后面，静静地等待洛基的信号。大概是刚才走得太急，史蒂夫的哮喘犯了，巴基举着独臂用力按了几下喷雾，才让他安静下来。

他们俩一个病一个残，还都又老又弱，合起来简直就是“老弱病残”。

巴基叹了口气，理智告诉他不应该让史蒂夫一起来的，可只凭一只手他实在拆不了炸弹。

正当他无比纠结时，商场一楼的大屏幕突然亮了起来，屏幕中央是索尔的身影，他穿着一件纯白色的西装，手中还捧着一束花。

“索尔这是……”史蒂夫眯起眼睛，露出疑惑的表情，但很快，一抹尴尬的潮红就涌上了他的脸颊。因为另一个身着纯白色西装的男子突然走进了镜头，一把搂住索尔拥吻起来。

更神奇的还在后面，史蒂夫发现那个男人竟然是他自己！

不，确切地说，是变成了他模样的洛基。

“女士们，先生们，大家好，很抱歉在百忙之中打扰你们，”顶着史蒂夫脸的洛基表现得有些羞涩，“我只是想说，就在今天，我要和索尔结婚了！”

国民偶像美国队长公然出柜，还是和来自外星的雷神索尔！这样的剧情实在劲爆，所有人的注意力都集中在了大屏幕上。

“草！”改造人怒骂一声，举起机关枪就跑向楼梯——他发现屏幕中的背景正是商场二楼！

就在这一刻，躲在阴影中的老弱病残二人组冲了出来，扑向被捆在大厅中央的女孩。

11

失去超能力的超级英雄还是超级英雄吗？

区区凡人之躯，是否有资格背负英雄之责呢？

加特林的子弹轰碎了玻璃围栏，索尔举着铁锤在二楼的走廊里奔跑。

**没有神锤，索尔还有一身强壮的肌肉。**

炸弹之上，刺眼的红色数字飞速流逝，巴基满头大汗，集中精神操控着手中的剪刀。

**没有冬兵的血清，巴基还有一只灵活的手。**

史蒂夫一只手抓紧炸弹，一只手安抚地抚摸着女孩的脑袋。

“好了！”巴基惊喜地喊道，炸弹上的倒计时定格在6秒。

史蒂夫笑了笑，接过剪刀轻轻剪下女孩身上的绳子，可祸不单行，危机再次降临——炸弹上的倒计时又动了起来。

5。

4。

3。

**没有四倍于常人的身体能力，史蒂夫还有一颗勇敢的心。**

瘦弱无比的史蒂夫动了，他抓起炸弹，朝着无人的角落用力一扑，毫不犹豫地将炸弹压在自己身下，就像很久很久以前一样。

一楼空地，巴基瞪大了眼睛，哭泣的女孩早已止啼。

二楼走廊，凶神恶煞的改造人终于来到尽头，对着金发的雷神举起加特林。

炸弹上的数字仍在倒数。

2。

1。

“切。”邪神不爽地叹了口气。

**没有超级英雄的身份，洛基还有一个别扭却柔软的灵魂。**

12

一枚魔法的火球轰断了改造人的双手，索尔抡起铁锤，砸开改造人的机械脑壳——将他强制断电了。在警方将他收监之前，他连一根眼睫毛也动不了了。

史蒂夫趴在地板上，他颤颤巍巍地支起身子，发现身下的炸弹变成了一个被压碎了的鸡蛋。

巴基跌跌撞撞地冲了过来，看清状况后如释重负地喘了口气。

“谢谢你们！独臂大哥哥和瘦瘦的大哥哥！”

戴着钢铁侠的面具、穿着蜘蛛侠的T恤、披着蝙蝠侠的披风、手中还拿着雷神之锤的小女孩钻出妈妈的拥抱，跑到巴基与史蒂夫身边。

小女孩眨着水灵灵的大眼睛，有些奇怪地问。

“大哥哥，你们明明没有超能力，为什么还能如此勇敢呢？没有超能力……也能成为超级英雄吗？”

巴基和史蒂夫对视一眼，不约而同地笑了起来。

怎样的人才能被称为是超级英雄呢？

能拿起魔法的雷电锤子吗？拥有四倍于常人的身体能力、丢出的盾牌可以违背物理学吗？还是愤怒的时候能变身为绿色的巨人？双手能使出红色的魔法？又或者是被能实现愿望的魔性流星官方认证过呢？

不，都不是。

“勇气与超能力无关，”史蒂夫挺起干瘦如枯树一般小小的胸膛，郑重地说，“只要你拥有超出常人的毅力，愿意承担超出常人的责任，无论面对怎样超人一等的艰难险阻都不会轻易投降，勇于抗争，那你就能成为你自己的‘超级英雄’。”

“切。”商场二楼，破碎掉的玻璃围栏后面，邪神翻了个白眼，“真不愧是血液里都流淌着正义的美国大兵，真会说大话。”

“谢谢你，弟弟。”满身尘土的索尔凑到了邪神身边，轻轻搂住了弟弟的肩膀。

“即使没有什么魔性流星的认证，你也是超级英雄。”索尔认真地说。

洛基翻了个白眼。

“别说的我好像在乎一样！”

13

一天很快就过去了，全世界的超级英雄们都恢复了超能力。

九头蛇帝国刚建国24小时就灭国了，世界反派联盟被打包送进了监狱，全世界的坏蛋们联名上书联合国，声称这是一起蓄谋已久的钓鱼执法事件。

总而言之……一切恢复了往日的宁静，复仇者大厦里的“一日凡人们”也变回了超级英雄。

可也许，他们从来都没有变成凡人过，又或者，他们一直都是凡人，只是拥有一颗更强大的心。

14

“美国队长闪婚又闪离，然后再次闪婚，再婚对象竟是昔日的发小兼好友，冬日战士巴恩斯！雷神被甩痛苦万分，酒吧买醉后酒壮熊神胆，竟当街拥吻自己的弟弟！这一切的背后，是人性的丧失还是神德的沦丧？是物种的变异还是外星人的入侵？请跟随本台记者的脚步，让我们一同走进……”

“咔——”

克林特一把按下遥控器按钮，有些不爽地翻了个白眼，“早间新闻里都是什么破玩意？我绝对要投诉这家电视台！”

“我同意。”娜塔莎吃着爆米花用力点头。

一早上吃两份狗粮会噎到的。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 1⃣️魔性的流星第二次经过地球时，索尔被变成了“嘎嘎”叫的鸭子。
> 
> 2⃣️太久没写纯血沙雕了，感觉不太好笑。
> 
> 3⃣️就当作是队长的生贺吧，祝队长生日快乐w！让他在这个故事里抱得美巴基归。
> 
> 4⃣️全篇我最喜欢的梗是伏地魔用除你武器脱掉钢铁侠的战甲。【咦？ 虽然伏地魔一般都是直接上阿瓦达。
> 
> 5⃣️如果喜欢欢迎留言！


End file.
